<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny by joplin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112479">Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joplin/pseuds/joplin'>joplin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Love Notes, Saileen - Freeform, Tarot, Wedding, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, Witch Sam Winchester, seileen - Freeform, they're gettin married!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joplin/pseuds/joplin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does some witchy meditating the morning of his and Eileen's wedding, but nothing clears his head the way her words do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam riffled the cards thoughtlessly between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not thoughtlessly. Anxiously. With lots of thoughts, just no direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus now on the worn, soft edges of cardstock playing against his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something old</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One deep breath, in and out, was the goal. All those years of meditation practice couldn’t be for nothing, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, letting the cards flit together; then </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bridging them back into a pile. In and out, over and over, letting the cards teach him to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m getting </span>
  </em>
  <span>married</span>
  <em>
    <span> today,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought into them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What say you to that? Where does a person even begin to focus their energy on a day like today? What do you try to remember most from the best day of your life? On a day you never thought you’d get?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re spiraling, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cut himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In. Out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pull a card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam snorted audibly as he flipped it over to reveal- of course- The Lovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he laughed lightly. “Thanks for that, very astute.” Giving the deck another quick shuffle, he asked aloud, “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another flip- this deck had never been one to pull punches, but it was always equally ready to tell you when good things were coming and you should just calm the hell down about it. So really, he should have guessed this one. “Wheel of Fortune,” he smiled under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A card for destiny. For new chapters. For luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears started to well hot in his eyes, and he shut them tight until he was sure it had stopped. “Yeah,” he whispered again. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he worked the cards back into a neat pile and grabbed for their little cardboard box where it sat perched on the table. As he pulled the lid off from where it was snug around the bottom, a little piece of paper- ripped from the guest notebook, it looked like- fluttered to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking it up, he smiled again; he’d know that writing anywhere. It walked the wildly fine line between elegant, adorable, and downright chaotic, just like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he read in Eileen’s looping scrawl:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had a feeling you might be shuffling through these this morning :) So, if you’re reading this, I was right! If you’re not, I guess I’ll just burn this note later to hide the evidence of my shame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to see you (well, I can see you right </span>
  </em>
  <span>now,</span>
  <em>
    <span> you’re brushing your teeth, but you know what I mean. I can’t wait to see you Out There.). I don’t want to spoil my vows, but I couldn’t wait to tell you how much I love you. Wait- there, I also told you just now. Remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re my best friend, Sam. You’re my family. You are smart, and kind, and brave, and thoughtful, and beautiful. You give so much of yourself to the world, and it owes you its very best back. There are no words for how lucky I feel that I get to try and help give that to you. I would give you the sun, if I could. (Maybe I’ll work on a spell for that- something to keep you impressed for our anniversary.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every day of my life is a second chance. The fact that I get to spend them with you… it’s beyond believing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the most incredible person I have ever known, and it will be my honor to tell you that every day from now on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now finish brushing your hair and get out there. I’ll be waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you real soon </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>♡ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eileen</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam traced his thumb over the little drawing of a heart, no longer fighting it as the tears spilled over. How anyone could ever have gotten so lucky, he would never understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because no matter what else had happened in his life, Sam had a future to go live. He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go marry. And for all she’d just written about him, she was the coolest, toughest, sweetest person to ever walk the earth- he was sure of it, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Finding her- being </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> by her- was more than a miracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eileen’s words had driven the scramble of anxiety completely from Sam’s brain, but his body still took another deep breath out of habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squared his shoulders. Wiped his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean?” he called into the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” came an answering voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready to go here, man.” A wave of excitement rolled through his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right!” Dean beamed, his head appearing from the other side of the door. “I’ll tell ‘em to cue up the music.” His posture changed minutely before he added, “You…. I’m real proud of you, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Sam smirked. They’d already had this moment last night, and there would surely be another later today. “Thanks, Dean.” For more than just the comment. “Now go and get my wedding started. I have a kickass wife to marry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter echoed as Dean left the room, and Sam felt suddenly dizzy with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been “destined” for a lot of things, he knew, and Eileen held more gravity than any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. She was waiting for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course I had to give some wedding love to Sammy and Eileen today. Thanks for reading, and now back to writing the destiel new year's/travelling prompts.</p><p>Much love &lt;3 (And Happy St. Patrick's Day!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>